elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oghma Infinium (Skyrim)
|oblivion = }} The Oghma Infinium is a powerful Daedric artifact of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. It is a tome of knowledge written by Xarxes, the wizard sage known also as "The Ageless One." The Oghma Infinium is given to Hermaeus Mora's champion upon completion of a specific task or quest. Once read, it disappears from the reader. Location The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest Discerning the Transmudane given by Septimus Signus, who is found north-northeast of the College of Winterhold, at Septimus Signus's Outpost. There is a prerequisite, however, that the player be at least level 15. A locked Dwarven box must be opened by collecting the blood from each of the races of Mer, that is: Orsimer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Falmer. This blood mixture will approximate the blood of the Dwemer, and grant access. All of the Elven blood can be found at the 'Thalmor Embassy ' Effects After opening the box, the player is given the book. When the book is read, only one of three paths may be chosen: Book art 376px-SR-book-Oghma_Infinium_1.png|Page one. 376px-SR-book-Oghma_Infinium_2.png|Page two. Trivia * Skill levels attained from using this book contribute towards level gain as if the skills had been attained by any of the other regular means. *Using the book before acquiring all Daedric Artifacts will not break the Oblivion Walker achievement. It will still count toward the 15 required. *The cover of the book seems to be made out of the skin of the different Elf races, hinting that the blood of each race had to do something with the book's making. (Green: Orc, Tan: Wood Elf, Dark Cloudy: Falmer, Yellow: High Elf, Darkest Gray: Dark Elf) *This book is mentioned in the Wabbajack book. *Oghma is the god of wisdom in Faerûn (Forgotten Realms adventure setting) *Unlike most Daedric princes, Hermaeus Mora rarely interacts with Nirn. *Using console commands to hack this in will not get the effects. Exploit It is possible to level up all skills to 100 with the Oghma Infinium by using the Oghma Infinium more than once. An exploit must be performed for this to work. Replicating the book *Unlimited books can be obtained. Save frequently, because the original may disappear. Exploiting this bug may cause all other books on the shelf to disappear. Steps for replicating this bug: :#Open a book shelf. :#In menu, open the book, select a path, close the book. Do not close the menu. :#Store the book onto the shelf, then close menu. :#Activate the book while it's on the shelf. (not in the menu. You have to access the book as a world item.) Then select "Do Not Read" then select "Take" :#Repeat. *Another way to duplicate the book is as follows: :#Memorize where the book will appear as a world item when you put it on the shelf and aim your crosshair at that spot. :#Activate the bookshelf and place the Oghma Infinium on the shelf. :#Exit out of the bookshelf menu and then quickly activate the bookshelf again. :#Now take the book from the bookshelf menu. :#Exit out of the menu then quickly (you must be extremely quick for this) take the Oghma Infinium (not from inside the menu) without reading it. :#You should now have 2 Oghma Infiniums. :*A very simple way is to do the following: :#Aquire the Oghma Infinium. :#Activate a dead body. You can also use a container, a ash pile or some ghostly remains. :#Read the Oghma Infinium. :#Store the item on any kind of container or body. :#Pick up the Oghma Infinium and read it again. Then place it back on the container/body. Repeat this until you have all skills in lvl 100. Bugs * (Patch 1.5) The glitch still works with bookshelves. * The Oghma Infinium can be exploited to gain levels as desired. With patch 1.4, this exploit only works with bookshelves. * (Patch 1.4) The glitch still works for the console versions of Skyrim. * (Patch 1.3) The glitch that allowed a player to use the book indefinitely now only works on bookshelves. * After you read the book, you can drop it before closing your inventory to prevent it from disappearing. If you read it again, you might get the bonus, but you can now sell it or use it to decorate your house. *Once you level completely a specific path the book may disappear. Some people have reported other books on the shelf may disappear with it. * It may be possible to duplicate the book: place it in the book shelf, then read it from the world view, close the book without taking it, then quickly activate it immediately after closing. You should be able to take the book without reading it. When you activate the shelf it will still show the Oghma Infinium in its inventory, and when you close the shelf, it will reappear. This does not always work, but you just picked up the book if it didn't so all you need to do is replace the book and try again. Since the book is worth 2500 , this is a pretty good exploit for increasing your wealth very quickly. * When reading the selected path it may only give +4 on chosen skills. *Do not leave the outpost before taking the book. If you do, the door to the chamber where the book is will permanently close and you will not be able to obtain the book. * Using the glitch described above with a bookshelf in Breezehome caused all containers in Breezehome to reset. ru:Огма Инфинум (Skyrim) Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Books Category:Skyrim: Books